


Up On the High Hill

by newmagicwand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cussing, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Violence, au where tommy wins the duel against dream, dream is having none of it, dream/george can be seen as platonic or romantic in this, george feels like a failure, idc!!!, its midnight and i love them, sapnap just wanna sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmagicwand/pseuds/newmagicwand
Summary: Dream staggers back, falling to the ground. He drops his bow, and that was Tommy's cue to sprint.Up on the high hill, George hears himself cry out.---an au in which tommy shoots dream in the duel. george feels like he couldve done more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 306





	Up On the High Hill

War is hard.  
And war tended to haunt George at night.

George's breath flutters. He finds himself unable to talk as Dream stands in front of him. He tries to step towards him, but his feet are forced to the ground. The air is cool, and the area surrounding them is unlit.

“Why do you just stand there, George?” The masked man speaks. Dream’s voice vibrates and George feels it thrum through his ears.

“I'm right here Dream, I'm always with you.” George’s voice strains - it feels as if he’s speaking out of turn. He can feel the taller man's gaze on him as he disappears in front of him. The scene comes to life.

George is back at the duel from yesterday.

“One, Two, Three, Four...” Wilbur counts as he stands tall on the pedestal. George's head snaps from Will to the figures on the high hill. Its him and Sapnap, standing tense as Wilbur counts. He looks straight ahead to see Dream, hoodie up with bow in hand, taking his paces. George then shifts his body around to see Tommy doing the same. He sees Tubbo on the verge of tears. Fundy stands nearby.

“Five, Six, Seven, Eight…” Dream adjusts his mask. George feels his chest tighten. He can draw a breath, but just barely.

“Nine- Ten paces, Fire.” Wilbur projects.

“Dream, watch out!” Geroge screams. But it's like he isn't there.

Tommys bow string snaps as he shoots his arrow through George, not injuring him, into Dream’s shoulder who pivoted milliseconds too late. Dream staggers back, falling to the ground. He drops his bow, and that was Tommy's cue to sprint.

Up on the high hill, George hears himself cry out.

Tommy lunges at Dream and starts to stab him in the upper chest with a small dagger that was attached to his waist.

“Fuck you, Bastard! Die!” Tommy screams. His voice is vicious, murderous even. Blood spurts as the teen gets a few solid stabs in before Tubbo drags him back. George gets a solid look at Tommys face.

Its evil to say the least. The boy’s eyes are wide, blood splatter on his face. Hes laughing maniacally, still taunting Dream with his words.

“I won this fight! I know you wont accept it... but I did!” Tommy shouts as Fundy and Tubbo sush him. Dream says nothing as he heaves in anguish.

George crumbles to the floor all while the other George and Sapnap race down the hill.

The men of L’manberg retreat from the bridge as Sapnap and the other George are left to deal with their leader who is in critical condition.

The scene becomes slightly fuzzy. Sapnap quickly removes the arrow from Dreams shoulder. The green hoodied man screams in agony, his mask slipping off his face as he shakes his head.

George watches as he sees himself stand still behind Sapnap, who is feverishly yanking off his headband. He wraps it around the arrow wound, but the stab wounds are still bleeding, the blood stinging as it hits the bitter air. Dream’s breaths and short and shallow. His green hoodie is becoming red.

Sapnap then picks up Dream. He struggles, but George knows that if he tried he wouldn't be able to do it. “Why are you just standing there?” Sapnap snaps at George. The other George shakes his head. He mumbles something real George cant hear.

Real George then squeezes his eyes shut, seeing small dots float around in his vision. He feels vulnerable as his chest becomes hot. “Why do you stand there, George?” Dreams voice echoes in George's ears louder than before.

“Why do you always let me down?”

His body jolts awake, sweat dripping down his neck and back. His eyes are wide, taking a moment to adjust to the scene. Dark orange and pink hues float through the cloth of the tent around him, illuminating the space.

He sees a mass of blankets on the cot in the corner where Sapnap sleeps. The man mumbles something inaudible in his sleep and rolls over, his hair falling over his eyes. George chuckles silently. Sapnap was undisturbed as he slept, his hand cupping his own cheek.

George's body is stiff as he slips out of his bed. The grass on his feet is cold and damp, still wet from the storm days ago. He slips on his shoes and walks back over to Sapnap, tucking the blanket around him.

“Muh… Wha..” Sapnap murmured, his eyes blinking open. “Oh- Sorry Nappy, go back to sleep…” George says.

“Where ya goin’ this early…” The man says from below George, shifting under the blanket. “Just going to check on Dream.” George speaks, but saying the word ‘Dream’ felt like venom to George.

Sapnap humed a response, lazily reaching out to rub his friend's arm. “Okay Georgie, I sleepy…” Sapnap pulls the cover over his mouth and shuts his eyes again, his arm falling limp. His breathing evens, the blanket rising and falling as he softly breathes.

George watches his friend. Sapnaps calm. He has no care in the world. How is he so calm when there's a war going on? Fighting everywhere? Backstabbers? How is his friend so calm when Dream is critically injured?

He turns and hastily grabs his overcoat before heading out of the tent. The sun was just peaking right over the horizon, illuminating the vast world. A world filled of war because of them, he reminds himself.

The camp was small, a home away from home, far from their main base. The campfire was still sparking as George walked by, so he made sure to grab the bucket of water nearby and put it out.

The teams camp was set up on the high hill, overlooking the land. Cows grazed not far down, near a crater from an explosion filled with rubble. The bridge was visible in the distance. George shook his head, looking down.

Dream’s tent was close by, and that's where George was headed. He pulled back the flap of the tent and peaked inside, his anxiety pooling in his stomach.

Dream was awake, looking at him like he expected him to walk in at any time. He was holding a book in his lap.

“Good morning George.” Dream smiled. His mask was off, hanging on a hook near his bed. George had to hold himself back from tackling him into an embrace. He remained collected, even though he felt his heart in his throat. He really let him down yesterday.

“Hi.” George said, sitting on the foot of Dreams bed. The wounded man sat up more, wincing as he moved. George reached out to help, but Dream shook his head with a smile. His eyes were soft, the light illustrating their color.

George felt like he shouldn't be looking at him. Dream has only shown his face to him a few times, often looking uncomfortable, but this morning Dream looked comfortable with his mask being off infront of him. “How are you feeling?” George broke the silence.

“The wounds are still fresh and I couldn't sleep, but my adrenaline has died down.” Dream said.

George nodded. “Thats good.” Silence again. He felt guilty. He really did just stand there, and he really did let Dream down yesterday.

“I failed you yesterday.” George's voice wavered. “What?” Dream said.

“I let you down. I… I stood there as you got shot, and as Tommy shanked you.. and I didn't help at all! Sapnap carried you back and dirtied his headband for you and I did nothing! I… I just sat on my arse. Im useless to this team-”

“Tell me who patched me up when I got home.” Dream spoke. His voice was stern, but his face looked confused.

“I.. I could've done more!” George slammed his fists in his lap. “I always let you down. Admit it.” George's voice quiets at the end of the sentence as he chokes back tears. He hates being emotionally vulnerable in front of people. He always cries in private.

“George, you need to realize that I care about you more than I care about myself.” Dream says.

“Clay dont say that.”

“I entered a duel to protect the team. To protect you.” Dream voiced. George never thought of that. He could have turned down Tommys invitation to duel, but he took it. “I dont want to see you die, George.”

“I dont want to see you die either, you're real lucky you survived. I dont know what me and Nick would do without you.”

“I'm not dying anytime soon. We will win this war. I'll win it for us.” Dream sits up more, his eyes meeting George’s who looks up. “I'll win it for you. No matter the cost.” Dream says, not breaking eye-contact with him.

George’s pupils expand as he tries not to smile. His face becomes pink, and he hopes that the shades of the sunrise hide the blush. “Now there's that cute smile.” Dream giggles. George exhales out of his nose, looking away.

“I’ll do the same.” George mutters.

“I want you to be by my side. Wherever we go, whatever we do… I want us to be together, always.” Dream says. The words are music to George's ears. They sound more romantic than platonic.

“That would be perfect.” George says.

**Author's Note:**

> *goro akechi voice* hello dreamteam community
> 
> anywho this my first mcyt fic um enjoy


End file.
